


Little Death of Me

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal is so sneaky, M/M, Masturbation, Nighttime, No Plot, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: “You’ll be the death of me,” Will gasped.“Yes,” Hannibal agreed. “But not tonight and not right now. For right now, only little deaths. Little, spectacular, beautiful, breathtaking deaths for my eyes only, Will.”





	Little Death of Me

Will woke.

He was on his stomach, in his bed.

He was hard. Peculiarly hard.

While it was not unusual for him to wake in a state of arousal, he woke now with his cock sandwiched between the soft, worn out sheets that covered his mattress and his stomach, in an almost achingly desperate state of need.

He tried to remember his dreams. All was black. Black as the stag who used to visit him so often but rarely came around these days.

He moved his hips, up and down, and rubbed his wanting erection against his bed.

As his senses gathered themselves into a bouquet of feeling, he realized he was not alone.

He opened his eyes.

“Hannibal,” he whispered.

“Hello Will,” he replied simply. He idly stroked over Will’s hip and down toward his ass. “Don’t stop what you were about to do on my account,” he murmured and brought his face close to Will on the pillow so he could nuzzle his nose.

“What are you— the dogs didn’t. . .” Will said, but he was almost hypnotized by the circular stroking Hannibal was giving his ass, bringing up all the sweet, delicate nerves with his adoring touch.

“I brought them some treats. They were not alarmed, nor should you be,” Hannibal said and kissed Will’s forehead. His voice was fuzzy and filled Will’s ears like antler velvet. Will rotated his hips against the sheets and moaned as he felt Hannibal’s hand slice through the firm lobes of his ass, fingers searching. “That’s it,” Hannibal urged him on.

“Ohhh, fuck, Hannibal,” Will growled as he felt himself leak against his stomach. It wouldn’t take long. “What are you doing here?”

“I was curious,” Hannibal sighed and licked his tongue across Will’s lips then nipped at the line of his chin, but gently, hardly moving at all.

“About what?”

“I wanted to know what Will Graham looks like when he experiences his moment of purest pleasure.”

“Oh, fuck, oh god,” Will groaned as Hannibal’s fingers pressed in, slow and gentle but absolutely persistent.

“No. Not god, but someone who wants to bring you closer to heaven. Don’t hold it back,” Hannibal soothed and inched closer to the spot he sought inside of Will. “I know you need it desperately. I know you want it. I know you are there. . . there.”

Will moved slightly faster, rubbing and rutting against the bed. When he came, he opened his eyes and his mouth and felt the hitch of his heart and his breath as he fell head first into the glowing, amber depths of Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal watched with wide eyes and tight lips, but an otherwise bland expression, as Will spurted again and again beneath himself. Will swallowed hard. “You’ll be the death of me,” he gasped.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed. “But not tonight and not right now. For right now, only little deaths. Little, spectacular, beautiful, breathtaking deaths for my eyes only, Will.” Hannibal rubbed his hand in slow circles over the small of Will’s back and kissed his face all over and Will closed his eyes.


End file.
